Jakovich Hansen
Summary Jakovich Hansen, otherwise known as Jake, is one of the protagonists of the apocalyptic roleplay, Cognito Ergo Sum. Jakovich was a socialite and businessman, having started up his own internet company through well-placed stocks, before being informed of his status as an Everyman, a thought which dazzled him. Being a superbeing sounded, quite honestly, really awesome. Soon afterwards, he materialized his ability of perfection, The Magnum Opus, a representation of his mental state and view of the worlds. Now, he travels with the party, ready to use his status to be a protector of all. Personality Jakovich remains a slightly silly, yet fine and sophisticated personality, easy to chat with and good with making and taking jokes. He is quick and witty and fast on his feet and in his mind, always ready to strike and always primed to make the right move. He believes himself to be a good friend of John Sauvage and deeply respects him, seeing him as an equal in many ways - a rarity, given his superiority complex. As an Everyman, Jakovich believes that he is of a higher kind, just like his comrades. He does not bother to vocally express his opinions, but does hold himself, and his friends, in extremely high regard. Personal Statistics Name: Jakovich Hansen Age: 25 Gender: Male Hobbies: Chess, investing Values: Improvement and victory Martial Status: Single and ready to mingle Status: Alive Affiliation: The Third Eye Previous Affiliation: The First Eye, Jako Corps. Combat Statistics Tier: 6-C | High 6-A ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Frankly a given), all https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Hl3_or_bust/Cognito_Ergo_Sum_Abilities standard Cognito Ergo Sum abilities (Possesses an Agility of 4, Intelligence of 5, and Power of 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4: Jakovich conceptually ‘improves’ his targets, being able to target the very facts of their being to amplify them), Statistics Amplification (Jakovich can massively amplify the potency of attacks, the speed of others, and even durability, on levels that would rival people with much higher numbers in those stats), Healing (Has been shown to accelerate natural regeneration to assist individuals such as John to getting back to strength), Transmutation and Summoning (Turned a bullet into thousands of snakes), Explosion Manipulation (Turned thousands of snakes into bombs), Matter Manipulation and Physics Manipulation (Wallclipped into a building and used various reactionary physics to harmlessly launch him out at impossibly high speeds), Flight (Can levitate in the air), Elemental Manipulation (Can enchant attacks or items with mild elemental effects), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Frequently attempts to get John out of his head) Attack Potency: Island Level+ (Comparable to Secundus, which has destroyed a lake with the radius of two kilometers and containing water more dense than 50 times of osmium) | Multi-Continent Level '(Comparable to Abarim who destroyed the tectonic plate Juan de Fuca) 'Speed: High Hypersonic speed and reactions, far higher with Magnum Opus (Launched himself out of a building at speeds that were said to reach the moon in 0.001 seconds, yet experienced every meter travelled as an entire minute) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Class, At least Class T, '''possibly '''higher with Magnum Opus. Striking Strength: Island Class+ (Comparable to the others Everyman like Secundus) | Multi-Continental Class (Comparable to the others Everyman like Abarim) Durability: Physically Street Level, Island Level+ with Magnum Opus | Multi-Continent Level 'with Magnum Opus 'Stamina: Extremely high. Can constantly regenerate the bodily stamina at an extremely high rate. Range: Unknown with Magnum Opus. Standard Equipment: Gun Cane Intelligence: (Beat John in a chess game. Perfectly calculated and wallclipped into a building with such precision that he was able to harmlessly gather enough speed to launch out and directly hit John in the back) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magnum Opus A representation of Jakovich’s desire of perfection and greatness, Jake manipulates the particles of magic in the air to change an object to his will, as he sees it, to make it even better. Due to the broad range of this ability in potency, he still has plenty of difficulty fully using and mastering it’s effects. He can only target objects or people within around ten meters of himself, as of the start of the RP. Currently, his Enchantments are quite basic, but some are (but not limited to): *Enchanting an item or person with basic elemental effects. *Healing or repairing people or objects. *Amplifying certain statistics such as speed or strength. Key: Start of Game ''' | '''Current Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: